


Eyes Like Ice

by xxWanderlust



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Anger, Broken, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxWanderlust/pseuds/xxWanderlust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was no longer a child of the summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Like Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first type of fic I've ever written and it's originally for Week Four's prompt at sansan-got.livejournal.com  
> The theme being "sweet summer child"  
> 

When he first met her he only thought of her but a naïve child born in the summer. Never having to experience the harsh terrors that winter truly brought. Her heart was not yet iced over from the pains that this world was full of. He had hoped that she never would have to fall prey to it.

But she did. Right when the blasted idiot beheaded Ned Stark. The poor girl’s world came crashing down and she began to see the monsters for who they truly were.

It was his day to guard the little bird as she wandered throughout the Godswood. To pray, she chirped, to pray for redemption for herself because of the King of the North’s actions. To pray for her traitor father. To pray for the safety of her beloved. To pray for the fall of the Starks and the rise of the Lannisters.

How bloody awful she was at lying but it seemed the only one who could see through all her courtesies was him.

She chirped those courtesies well, she did. After being beaten bloody you’d think that she would have been broken beyond all repair. But no, she continued to play their game. She woke up every morning and swore all her false loyalties to the lions. She knew that if she didn’t it would mean death; she knew her opponents well enough.

He grunted to himself and she turned to face him, her eyes reflecting an emotion he couldn’t quite place.

“I’m finished praying,” she murmured, her eyes not leaving his.

He had wished she would look away, finally registering that ice filled her eyes and soon it would find its way to her heart. It pained him like nothing else.

No longer a child of the summer.

Winter is coming.


End file.
